


open your mind to me

by MxBBadperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Awkward Crush, Bottom Karkat Vantas, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Come Eating, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mind Control, Possessive Behavior, Teen Crush, Underage Rape/Non-con, happy halloween ya filthy animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Strider tilted his head back slightly then ran his tongue over his upper lip. Karkat turned red.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 8





	open your mind to me

**Author's Note:**

> I FINISHED IT ON TIME FOR HALLOWEEN AHAHAHAHA FUCK YEAH inspired by a scene from the 1992 film _Bram Stoker's Dracula_

Karkat was lying on his bed, hand on top of hand on top of his red shirt. He didn't want to read or watch anything today. He couldn't muster up the energy and attention for it. The storm clouds rumbled. He closed his eyes. Broad shoulders, big hands and low, smooth voice. Karkat blushed. He didn't want to think about his neighbor. He had been thinking about him for several days now, when he didn't expect it. Strider was *attractive* but he didn't want to keep thinking of him. It was creepy how much he was think about the guy. 

He even dreamed about him! Several times! They were all nice dreams but it was still too much. He wanted to stop thinking about him but he popped into his head all the fucking time. Karkat wished it would stop. The storm clouds rumbled. Karkat opened his eyes. He blinked. He got off the bed then went to the window. He looked out of it. It overlooked Strider's lawn or whatever constituted as a lawn around here. Karkat's eyes widened. 

Strider was *shirtless*. He poured water on himself. He had taken off his cap and the blond hair was surprisingly bright even when wet and under the overcast sky. Water ran down his face, dripping off the tip of his nose and chin. It ran down his chest and abs. Karkat followed a droplet as it dripped into Strider's belt buckle. His pants were so low that his hip bones were showing. Karkat's mouth opened in shock. Was that a shadow of dark hair? Karkat's eyes moved up. Strider's shades had moved down his nose. His eyes met Karkat's. They were bright amber and Karkat couldn't look away. Strider tilted his head back slightly then ran his tongue over his upper lip. Karkat turned red. 

He stepped back. His heart was beating too fast and he was half-hard. Karkat stomped back to the bed, throwing himself onto it. What the fuck was that? Strider was hot. It was the first thing Karkat noticed when he moved into his house but this, this was way too fucking much. He dreamed about him already and he'd dream about this too. Strider held him, big hands on his waist as he kissed him and murmuring in his ear. 

Karkat dragged his hand down his face. Stop fucking thinking about it!!! Maybe it's time to watch something now. He got out of the bed, picked up a movie and came back to it with his laptop. He sat down, setting it down on his lap. It played but Karkat couldn't pay attention. His mind kept going back to Strider. Blond hair, broad shoulders… Wet muscles. Karkat closed his laptop. This wasn't working,*fuck*. He put his laptop on his bedside table then fell back. Karkat glared at the ceiling. Sure, Strider was really fucking hot but why was he such a fucking creep about it?

Karkat glared at ceiling. His windows shook from the strong winds. He didn't know how long before his eyelids felt heavy. His expression softened. Shadows came up over Karkat's window the stretched outwards. He wanted to keep looking at ceiling. In the darkness, amber eyes glowed. Karkat closed his eyes. There was a flash of lightning. A figure was crouched outside his window, floating in mid-air. Karkat turned his head. He made a soft sound. His eyes opened, glassy and unseeing. He turned his head, baring his neck. His eyes met glowing amber eyes. Karkat gasped. He reached out. His eyes opened wider. He slid off the bed, feet landing on the floor.

He went to the window and as he neared it, it swung open. Arms reached out and Karkat fell into them. They wrapped around him. They fell. The strong winds beat against them but Karkat didn't feel any of it. Their feet met grass then a moment later, Karkat's back. He stared up at it in awe. 'Why did you turn away from me?' It growled, their hand wrapped around Karkat's chin and tilted it up as they leaned closer. 'Don't ever turn away from me,' it hissed. A rough kiss pressed him against the grass. Karkat gasped. Tongue slipped into his mouth. The kiss broke. Karkat whined. 'Why turn away from me when you're so eager,' it growled against Karkat's cheek. 

It lowered its head. It licked up from the base of Karkat's throat to under his chin. It could tasted the saltiness of his sweat, could smell Karkat's scent, could feel the wetness of his clothes and his warmth, so much _warmth_. It could smell his lust, clear and heavy, and could hear and feel the hummingbird thrum of Karkat's pulse. It opened its mouth and its fangs lengthened. There had been no release from their ache and there was no release now. They ached for days without stopping. It wanted nothing more than to bury them into Karkat's neck and drink and drink and drink and _drink_. Drink until it was satisfied and until it was dead but no, it shouldn't do that. It shouldn't deprive itself of a plaything. Something bittersweet that blushed so prettily and had even prettier eyes. 

It got on its knees and leaned back. It drank in Karkat. What a pretty sight. His clothes were still wet, clinging to his chest and thigh. He didn't shiver and there was a flush on his cheeks. Why didn't it try this before? Karkat made such a pretty sound. 'Look at you so fucking eager.' It grabbed one of Karkat's legs and pulled one so they bracketed it. It yanked Karkat close. Karkat slid across down the grass. It ground its hips down. Karkat moaned. 'You're fucking gagging for it,' it sneered. 

It grabbed Karkat's wrists, pinning them down. It pressed Karkat onto the grass, giving him a bruising kiss. It rolled its hips. Karkat shook and moaned. It could feel Karkat's pants get wetter, could feel Karkat's bulge thrash under his pants. 'Want to fuck you, want to fuck you right now,' it hissed, 'I know you're gonna feel so fucking tight.'

'You'd love it, wouldn't you?' it snarled, hips snapping forward. 'Got a room for you,' it cooed, 'no sunlight will reach you there, _nothing_ will you reach you down there.' There was only an inch of space between their lips. It felt Karkat' warm breath on its mouth. Karkat strained against the hands around his wrists. It grinned, pleased. It tightened its grip on them. Here and now, it could snap them easily and Karkat could do _nothing_. But later, later, it could do all that later. It released Karkat's wrists and Karkat wrapped his arms around its neck. Its hands moved down. They snaked under Karkat's thighs. It splayed its fingers, feeling Karkat's warmth. It pushed his thighs up. Its hips started rolling. Karkat gasped and moaned. It panted against Karkat's throat. All it felt was Karkat's warmth, all it could hear was the beating of Karkat's heart and its mouth was so fucking close. Tempting, it was so fucking _tempting_. 

Karkat cried out. He came. His pants turn wet and red and it dripped onto the grass. It could smell it. It snarled. Why not drink from his pretty plaything right now? Why not? Why not just drag him into the room and have his way? Why the fuck _not_? Its hand let go of Karkat's thigh and came up to hold Karkat's chin. It tilted his face up. Karkat's eyes landed on its face. He made eye contact. Karkat said its name. It shivered. It wanted to hear it again. 'Say it again,' it hissed. Karkat repeated its name. No, he couldn't take him away. Not yet. His family would look for him and when he woke up, Karkat would panic. No, he had to _wait_. Bide its time, build his trust. Karkat would come willingly. He would and that would make his blood taste so much sweeter. 

It kissed him roughly, pressing him down onto the grass. 'Such a pretty plaything,' it hissed between kissed. It broke the kiss. Karkat whined. It grinned, pleased. 'Don't worry, I'll come to get you soon,' it cooed, 'and you'll be mine, all _mine_.' It kissed him again, softer, gentler this time. It leaned back. Karkat eyes were still glassy and unseeing. It looked around. There was a red mess around them. It scooped out a bit of it then licked its finger. There was the taste of grass and dirt but under them, it could taste a slight saltiness. It moaned. It plaything tasted so _good_. But it couldn't taste him right now. It looked at Karkat. It couldn't keep Karkat yet. It slid its arms under Karkat's neck and knees then lifted him up. 

It turned towards the house. It went to it and floated up, holding Karkat. The windows swung open. Karkat's feet landed on the floor. He stumbled towards the bed, falling onto it. He closed his eyes and slept. The windows swung closed, the figure disappearing. Finally, the rain came down. 

Karkat shivered. His eyes opened. He lifted his head slowly and looked around blearily. He was cold and there was wetness in his pants. Karkat blushed. What the fuck. He had wet dream about his neighbor. He *really* need to stop this fucking crush. He slid off the bed and stumbled into the ablution chamber. He took off his clothes and jumped into the shower. But it was such a *good* dream. Strider had whispered in his ear, had kissed him. Karkat scrubbed at his thighs. Had slotted their hips together and moved. Karkat bit his lip. The water rinsed away the suds. His hands moved up. His fingers meet the lips of his nook. He thought of about his strange dream. His finger slipped in. Karkat sighed, leaning his head back. His finger slid down then thrusted up. His hand worked. Karkat moaned. His shoulders shook and his knees felt weak. He gasped. Red slipped between his fingers and splashed onto the tile. Karkat moved his hand away. Fuck, he got it really fucking bad.

He finished taking a shower, walking out of the bathroom with only a towel around him. He looked at the bed. At least there was only a small spot of red. He took pulled up the sheets and folded it and the blankets. He went downstairs. He put them in the washing machine, put in soap then turned it on. He went back to his room. He dressed in shorts and an oversized gray shirt. He pulled sheets and blankets out of the closet and put them on the bed. Karkat lied down. What was gonna do now? How was he gonna face Strider? Was he gonna think about the dreams and what he just did when he looked at him. Karkat buried his face into a pillow. This was terrible. His eyes closed and slipped into sleep. The windows were still open and the rain kept going. 

Karkat woke up two hours later. He got the sheets and blanket out of the washing machine and into the dryer. He ate while finally managing to watch a movie. When he went to sleep, he dreamt of Strider. It was Monday afternoon, Karkat was slowly cycling home. He neared Strider's house. He pedaled faster. He stopped in front of his house. He got off his bicycle. 'Hey there,' someone said. Karkat jumped. He turned around. Mr. Strider was right beside him. When did he get there? Karkat hadn't seen him come closer. He didn't notice him when he rode closer to his house. 

'Hey,' Karkat greeted awkwardly. His neighbor was hot as always. Tight white shirt over muscles. He had taken off the black cap and his blond hair was bright. 

''ello,' Strider said. 

Karkat blinked, coming back to himself. 'Yeah?' he mumbled. 

'Everything alright?' Strider asked. Karkat nodded stiffly. Strider tilted his head. 'You don't look so good,' he said. 

'I'm fine,' Karkat blurted out. 

Strider stepped closer. He laid his hand on Karkat's shoulders. Karkat tensed. His hand was big and warm and Karkat was thinking of it laying somewhere else. 'You can come to me for help,' Strider said softly, 'I'll help you.'

Karkat's eyes slid away. 'Ok,' he whispered. Strider same closer and closer until there was only several inches between them. He lowered his head to look at Karkat. From behind his shades, Karkat could see into his eyes. They were amber and beautiful. 

'I'd be happy to help a cutie like you out,' Strider said. 

Karkat blushed. *Oh.* 'I'll-' he swallowed, 'I'll try to remember that.' He stepped back. 'I have to go,' he said breathlessly. He turned to his house, letting go of his bike. It wobbled then crashed onto its side. Karkat didn't hear it. He fumbled with the doorknob, hand shaking as he put the key into the keyhole. He yanked the door open. 

'Be seein' ya,' Strider said. 

'See you,' Karkat said quickly. He slammed the door close. He slumped against it. Strider tilted his head slightly. He could hear the too fast beating of Karkat's heart. What a pretty, little thing. Karkat slid down the door. Strider called him "cutie"? Strider had called him "cutie"!!! Karkat hid his face behind his hands. Strider thought he was cute. He was in *huge* fucking trouble now.


End file.
